


Josephine

by The_Degu



Series: After everything [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Trespasser, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Degu/pseuds/The_Degu
Summary: After everything, Kuten Adaar still loved Josephine, and Josephine still loves her.  and they want to love each other forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part one of my new series of one/two shots centering around my inquisitor and her relationships with the inner circle after everything. I am hoping to do one work for each character but I may do more or less depending on how much material I have to work with a *cough cough* Solas *cough cough*, but I digress, this is also a work to get away from my overwatch (shameless self-promotion) work. though I still love it I kind of need a break. so here it is! hope you like it!

Kuten Adaar stayed on the docks of Val-Royeaux all morning, since before the sun rose. She paced back and forth, Only standing still when new ships came into view. Her stomach is filled with butterflies and her fingernails were bitten to the quick. She hadn’t been this nervous in a long time, hell even fighting agents Corypheus seemed less nerve-wracking then waiting for this ship to come in.

People gave her weird looks as they pass by. No more than usual, but she couldn’t help but feel their eyes on her as she waited. She was wearing one of her better outfits and even fielded her horns this morning so that their curls were perfectly semantical. It was more difficult finding someone to cut her hair yesterday, not that she did not have the money to do it or the means to do it herself. The thing was, with only having one hand it made it more difficult to get it just how she liked it anymore. And people in Val Royeaux still did not like having a qunari in their mist; even one that saved the world many times over, and had more than enough coin to cover any charge.

Kuten wanted to leap for joy when she saw the bronze ornamented ship in the distance. It is a large cargo ship with perfectly stitched sails, the figurehead of Andraste holding a sword at the front of the ship polished and shining in the midmorning sun. It was no less than perfect coming into harbor.

Some people Kuten vaguely knew ran to the dock where the large vessel was to set anchors.  Kuten knew to stand back as the hustle and bustle of the docking process set. Though every nerve in her body screamed to run ahead and just jump on the boat, But the thought of falling into the water and getting crushed by ships was more than enough determent for her to stay her ground.  She watched with eagle eyes as crew threw ropes and called orders; she felt the wooden planks shift under her feet as the huge ship finally stopped.

The energy only slightly died as the boarding plank was placed, but was quickly reignited as the bundles of inventory were brought off board, counted, staked, and sorted. Buyers were already at the dock ready to buy and sell, they knew what was best for them. 

Then Kuten saw her long dark hair flowing in the breeze. petticoat and dress turned in for more utilitarian blouse and trousers, but still in her trademark gold and blue. Her skin was glowing and she had her business face on, shouting orders and writing down whatever she wrote on that board of hers.

Josephine stepped off of the ship with as much grace and beauty as the divine herself.  She was still in work mode, barking orders and talking to the business men that showed up early. Her first mate, an older human man, that went by the name of Percival. He said that when he was young he was an adventurer, but now he supports his wife through business, and his family’s empire towards the north. Looking around Kuten saw his wife, a city-elf dressed to the nines with her raven hair braded with blue feathers tied into it.

Kuten couldn’t wait anymore when she saw Josephine take a few steps away from the business men looking like she had enough. Kuten rushed forward pushing pass the small crowd of workers, until she catches the sight of Josephine. Josephine turns to her and breaks her business face into the most beautiful smile Thadas has ever known. Kuten picks Josephine off of the ground and spins twice before setting her down and kissing her deeply. Josephine tastes of the salty air, sweet wine and the wax she put on her lips.

“my love they will see” Josephine says while half-heartedly pushing away. “and I have business to attended to.”

“let them” Kuten says “ and I have waited nine months for this they can wait three seconds.

After one final peck on the lips Josephine pushes away fully, and puts on her business face again. She goes back to talking with the business men and giving orders to her crew. She did her work like she did not have a two hundred plus pound qunari fallowing her like a love-sick puppy dog she is.  The business men were speechless for a moment as Josephine came back to deal with them. At first just because of the qunari, but then again when it clicked in their heads of who this person was officially.

It was two, almost three hours, until everything was sorted enough for Josephine and Kuten to step away for a moment. They walked through the streets of val Royeaux, not saying anything, just holding hands and walking.

“hay Josey,” Kuten says getting Josephine’s attention “I hope you are free tomorrow, I have some plans if you are.”

Josephine furrows her brow for a moment, going through her mental calendar. “I do have a few appointments.”

Kuten deflates slightly at the words but Josephine stands on her toes, kisses her lips and says, “but they are unimportant compared to you”

Kuten’s smile lights up the small road they were walking on, and Josephine lets out a small happy cry as she is lifted off of the ground and spun for the second time that day. Kuten smothers Josephine in kisses; all over her face and neck. They vaguely herd the call to get a room from the other side of the street but did not let that bother them.

It was late into the evening by the time Kuten and Josephine were able to return to their suite. Sure, Josephine had her estate a few hours outside of val Royeaux proper, but with the plans tomorrow and staying out late finishing work with the ship, it made more since to stay in the small penthouse they rented in the city.

            Josephine drew herself a hot bath (that Kuten offered to join, but was denied because ‘I wish to actually become clean, not just make a mess of the washroom”). So Kuten sat on the bed in her sleep clothes. While waiting she brings out her pendant and whispers a few words into it. It was a minute or two before the red crystals began to glow and a soft hum filled the air.

            “why hello” Dorian’s voice fills the small bedroom “I would imagen that you are calling for a good reason this time”

            “yes!” Kuten says “Josephine is home,”

            “well I never would have guessed that” Dorian’s trademark sarcasm flowed through his voice “it is not like you have called me every night saying that she was coming back”

            “oh, you know what I mean” Kuten says “and it is not like when certain mercenary leader came close to the borders of Tevinter two months ago”

            “I am aghast that you would imply such a thing” Dorian says with mock pain “a Tevinter mage would never mingle with such low-class people, brutish people…”

             There was a comfortable lull in the conversation when Dorian asks “so, which one did you pick? I hope it was the one with the emeralds around the di-“

            “oh, hello Josephine!” Kuten cuts off Dorian as Josephine enters the room. She has a lazy happy smile on her face, she is wearing her sleeping gown and her wet hair is tied into a messy bun at the top of her head. Her cheeks are red, either from the warm water that she just got out of, or from the bottle of wine she carries with her. She leans down and give a sloppy yet gentle kiss to Kuten, both smiling through it. _Defiantly the whine._

            “if you are going to continue this, might I ask you say goodnight” Dorian’s voice comes from the pendant. As Kuten reaches for the pendant Josephine crawls into her side of the bed.

“oh yes we do not want a recreation of two months ago- wait Josephine was still out when-”

Kuten was cut off by Dorian “ _Vishante kaffas_ that was one time! and it was not my fault!”

“good night Dorian” Kuten says trying to hold back some laughter. Dorian says goodnight as well and ends the spell, the dull glow in the crystals flickering out. Kuten turns to Josephine ready for whatever she wants, to find her already passed out bottle of wine in hand and half-covered. Kuten sighs but smiles at Josephine as she takes the bottle and puts it on the night stand. It takes a few minutes to blow out the few candles and the lantern that lights the room, along with setting another log to slow burn in the fireplace. By the time this was done Josephine had completely settled into the down pillows and thick comforter on the bed and all Kuten had to do was join her.


	2. together

it was almost mid-day by the time Josephine started to stir. In any other situation, she would had fussed and worried for getting up so late, but not today. She felt the warm strong arm of her lover wrapped around her and Kuten’s chin dug into the back of her neck. the cool sea breeze blew in from the open balcony door and the sound of the bustling city was quiet and nice this far up.

They spent a few minutes until Kuten says in a still-sleepy voice “you're awake.”

Josephine hums in reply, then rolls over so that she can see Kuten’s face and says, “you look like you slept well, my love.”

“better than I have in a long while,” Kuten says, she has a sleepy grin as she talks and runs her thumb over Josephine’s cheek “do you want to go out or just lay in bed until dinner?”

Josephine half-sighs half-chuckles and sits up “I do not wish to lose the whole day, though your offer is appealing.”

The two lazily start to get themselves together, never spending any extensive time apart. Josephine puts on a lighter day dress made out of fine light tan linen with golden accents around the collar and sleeves. She has her hair up in one of her more ‘simple’ stiles, in a ponytail with a simple braid running through it. Kuten, also wore one of her more simple outfits; a linen tunic, somewhat similar in color to Josephine’s dress, with light blue trousers. It wasn’t armor that she wore all those years, but not nearly as stuffy as the outfits as she had to ware as the Inquisitor.

They walk through the streets slowly, just at their own pace. They stop at a few stores and stalls to get food. Josephine buys a new sunhat, it is made of straw with a simple blue ribbon. They also buy a simple basket, cheese, some smoked meat, a loaf of bread and a bottle of, light, sweet, wine. Many other hecklers try to sell them other things, but between Josephine’s savvy and Kuten’s presents, they do not go too far.

Kuten leads Josephine to the outskirts of the city, too a small, well-kept and not so crowded, park. It was lovely, with somewhat wooded, but it mostly had lush gardens. A small stream flows through the garden, watering the flowers as it meanders, filling the air with the pleasant sound of water trickling.  The two walked through the gardens, Josephine stopping every few feet to remark one some aspect of the flowers or, design, or anything really. Kuten just listened nodding and adding what little she knew about herbs and potion making. She made it a point to show Josephine every sprout of elf-Root.

After scouting the gardens for some time, they find a place to sit. it is towards the center of the garden in a small gazebo wrapped in climbing vines. It only has space for a small table and two chairs. Kuten almost feels like she needs to duck as she stands in it, but it is not claustrophobic at all with plenty of light filtering in through the leaves along with windows and gaps between them. the view is spectacular with the gazebo overlooking the majority of the garden along with the trickle of the stream nearby.

They sit and eat, not talking much, just enjoying each other’s company. After half, the bottle of wine and the majority of the food is gone Josephine asks “what did you do while I was gone? I hope that you did not just spend your time moping around.”

“me, mope!” Kuten says with mock offense “I would never mope. I spent some time with the seekers, Kassandra asked me over. I went visited Blackwall as well, he was pretty busy, but we were able to go hunting for a few hours. Mostly spent time in Val Royeaux, a lot of time with sera.”

Josephine raises an eyebrow at the mention of sera but does not say anything.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Kuten says “I just did, red… Jenny… things.”

“you are truly unlivable,” Josephine says, not with any anger or anything of the sort, just slight exacerbation. “I cannot leave you for one moment, without you running off to go kill someone”

“I will let you know I only killed two people while you were away!” Kuten says, the sound of Dorian’s laugh echoing in her mind. Josephine’s look of astonishment makes Kuten sputter “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Really, I didn’t do anything Sera wouldn’t do”

“and that is what I am worried about,” Josephine says exasperated “she is an offal influence on you.”

“no worse than you,” Kuten says wrapping her arm around Josephine’s waist and pulling her close.

 Josephine can’t help but let out a small laugh but also says “ _you_ are worse than Sera!”

“well if I am so much like sera the,” Kuten says “I guess I should just find her and bring her to see Darrington and the Great Calamity.”

“you did not!” Josephine “it takes months to get tickets”

“Luckily, I had nine” Kuten says with a sly smile. “but I think sera would just through fruit at the actors”

 Josephine hugs Kuten and gives her a kiss on the lips “you may keep spending time with the red jennies if you keep spoiling me like this”

* * *

 

Hours later after the opera and long after the sun had set, Kuten and Josephine walked through the streets. Much like the morning they walked without propose just wandering. The streets were lit up but the majority of the of the crowds had gone to bed. the few people out and about were late-night workers and people drinking their troubles away. 

They made their way to the waterfront a small beach where they were the only people.  They The light from the city off of the water matching it to the night sky. The sound of the waves of the Wakening Sea and the distant city life filled the air. The fresh smell of the salt sea and the cool air was rejuvenating; it was truly a beautiful night.’

As they walked Kuten dug her hands into her pockets and looked nervously around, she fidgeted and chewed her lip. Josephine pretended not to notice, she knew that Kuten sometimes acted strangely when they were alone, twitchy (for lack of a better term). 

“Josephine,” Kuten says stopping where she was waking. Josephine stopped and turned looking at Kuten with one eyebrow raised

“I-I love you, you know that right” Kuten asks obviously nervous

“yes, of course, I know that,” Josephine says “what is this about my love?”

Kuten looks down at her feet, tears welling in her eyes. She hated shoeing such weakness out in the open and her anxiety was suffocating. Josephine walks to here and puts a hand on Kuten’s cheek comforting her lover. Josephine was confused, to say the least, she rarely saw Kuten like this in private let alone out here where anyone could come up and see them.

“I love you so much,” Kuten says again “and I know you're busy with your company and being an heirs. I just want you to know that whenever you leave that you could bring part of me with you on your adventures.”

Josephine was about to ask a question but Kuten stopped her from falling to one knee. Kuten held out a small box simple in shape and design. It was an ark wood with a blue crest on the lid with inlaid gold etching. She looked up at Josephine whose expression changed of that of concern to that of surprise and shock.

“Josephine, will you marry me,” Kuten asks. Josephine just puts her hand over her mouth, she was completely speechless. For a moment, the two just staid like that before Josephine stepped up to Kuten and gives her something.  
            “only if you marry me first,” Josephine says with a smile. the thing that Josephine handed to Kuten was a similar box, but this one was carved out of fine light wood, with no decoration beyond the fine craftsmanship. Kuten let out a howl of a shout and spun Josephine around letting her emotions go. Josephine just laughed slightly as she was held.

They stayed like that for some time, just loving the contact between each other. Kuten buried her face in Josephine’s neck, trying to hide her emotions from the outside world.  Josephine ran her hands through Kuten’s hair as she felt the other’s sobbing into her shoulder. Josephine herself sniffled and blinked away her own tears.

The ring that Josephine gave to Kuten was a fine ring the majority made out of dragon bone but with an inlaid silver band in it.  Kuten gave Josephine a gold ring with three diamonds set like a crown. Both put them on and admired the craftsmanship that the other found, and how the ring was so similar to them. Kuten appreciated the showing of the couture she never knew.

“we’ll need to wait until after this next shipment,” Josephine says now pushing away the first shock, putting on her working face “I need to be there, we have a new contract and I need to suse out the buyers. But we need to start planning; invitations, the dress, or dresses, cake, and who could officiate for us?”

“Josephine, baby” Kuten says holding Josephine’s face in her hands “we can figure this out, we have plenty of contacts. Hell, Dorian has already planed half of it now, as for someone officiating us I think I know a person.”

Josephine stops and thinks for a moment, mulling over what Kuten just said, before bursting out in laugher. Not a full-blown belly laugh but a slight giggle before saying “I suppose we do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> shameless self-promotion again! here's my Tumblr! thedegu.tumblr.com


End file.
